1.Field of the Invention
This document relates to a proximity/motion and touch sensor, and a display device having the same.
2.Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices such as a liquid crystal display, an electroluminescent display, and a plasma display panel being driven at a low power consumption, having a quick response speed and an accurate color reproduction rate, have been in the spotlight. The display devices are used for various electronic products such as televisions, monitors for computers, notebook computers, mobile telephones, display units for refrigerators, personal digital assistants, automated teller machines, and the like. In general, the display devices are interfaced with users using various input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a digitizer.
However, when using some input devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, and digitizer, user's dissatisfaction increases because the user is required to know how to use the input devices and the input devices occupy space. Therefore, a convenient and simple input device that can reduce erroneous operation is needed.
In other instances, there is a need for a touch sensor in which a user can input information by directly contacting a screen with a finger or a pen. Because the touch sensor has a simple configuration, which minimizes erroneous operations, the user can perform an input action without using an input device, and can quickly and easily manipulate a device through contents displayed on a screen. Accordingly, the touch sensor has been applied to various display devices.
A touch sensor integrated with a display device can give users a user interface capable of selecting required functions though touch menus or icons displayed on a screen of the display device. However, the related art touch sensor cannot give users various user interfaces capable of selecting required functions by recognizing user's motion or gesture. For example, with the development of wireless internet technologies, it is possible to easily access internet web sites, voice data services, video data services, electronic book services, and so on using portable information telecommunication devices such as mobile phones, PDAs, tablet personal computers, netbook computers, and notebook computers similar to desktop computers. However, for example, if a user wants to flip through pages of internet web sites or turn up or turn down volume of the voice and video data services, it is inconvenient because the user must be in position to activate displayed menus with the touch sensor.